Kazuya
How Kazuya joined the Tourney After he had killed the G Corporation officials who betrayed him, Kazuya Mishima succeeded in taking control of the corporation from behind the scenes. In the meantime, the world was quickly slipping into chaos due to the activities of the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin Kazama. Kazuya could never accept a world controlled by anyone but himself, and he set out to use the military power of the G Corporation to suppress the Mishima Zaibatsu. At this point, the G Corporation was praised by the nations of the world for its heroic actions. When the G Corporation's public influence had become great enough, Kazuya used it to announce a hefty bounty for anyone who could capture Jin alive. In reply, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. This was just as Kazuya had predicted, and it put a satisfied smile on his face. Special Moves Flash Punch Combo (Neutral) Kazuya punches twice with his left fist and once with his right fist after the first two punches. Demon Slayer (Side) Kazuya punches with his left fist, then he punches with his right fist and performs a backfist. Super Dragon Uppercut (Up) Kazuya performs a Dragon Uppercut and jumps very high. Oni Stomp (Down) Kazuya heavily stomps the ground. Lightning Screw Upper (Hyper Smash) Electricity surrounds Kazuya and he does two clockwise spirals while saying "Lightning Screw UPPERCUT!" and uses the momentum to perform a leaping left-handed punch. Devil Beam (Final Smash) Kazuya says "ENOUGH!", then he transforms into Devil Kazuya (with his appearance from Tekken: Blood Vengeance) before shouting "DEVIL BEAM!" and shooting five eye lasers that cause a One-hit knockout if any of them makes contact with anyone. Devil Kazuya then transforms back into regular Kazuya and he says "Mission accomplished!". Bonus Costume Kazuya's Bonus Costume is based on his costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Kazuya's Bonus Costume is available at the very beginning of the game. Victory Animations #Kazuya looks at camera with his arms crossed and laughs evilly. #Kazuya performs a move that looks like the Flash Punch Combo, which is his neutral special attack, while saying "Seems you choose your allies poorly.". #*Kazuya performs a move that looks like the Flash Punch Combo, which is his neutral special attack, while saying "I thought I'd finish you...". (King Dedede victories only) #Kazuya does a double roundhouse kick, a right kick, and double roundhouse kick, all while saying "I thought I've thrown you into the depths of Hell.". #*Kazuya does a double roundhouse kick, a right kick, and double roundhouse kick, all while saying "Who knew your allies?!" (Voldo victories only) Trivia *Kazuya's Japanese voice actor is shared with with Sgt. Byrd. *Kazuya's English voice actor is also Ryu and Ding Feng's English voice actor. *Kazuya's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Jin, Nina, and Lee. *Kazuya, along with Heihachi, reuse their first line from Tekken: Blood Vengeance (at Kyoto Castle) in Super Smash Bros. Tourney on the Character Select Screen. In Kazuya's case, the line is "Who knew I'd be coming to a kiddie party?". *The SFX used when Kazuya entered Kyoto Castle is reused in Super Smash Bros. Tourney for the On-Screen Appearances of Banjo, Thanos, Xianghua, Captain America, Magneto, Pyrrha, Inferno (if he's imitating Captain America or Magneto), and Mavis (if she's imitating Xianghua or Pyrrha). *Kazuya's rival is Voldo. *On the Character Select Screen, Kazuya says "Who knew I'd be coming to a kiddie party?". He makes a mistake in Super Smash Bros. Tourney because the Super Smash Bros. series isn't a kiddie party, it is a Smash Bros. party. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume